The time of your lives: Season 2
by Silent Lin Kuei
Summary: An extended family must adapt to certain changes and issues; however will it be easy? R&R Chapter 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

_**The time of your lives: Season 2**_

_**(Welcome to the second season of Mortal Komedy. Please enjoy random humor and wacky adventure. R R)**_

_(The cyborg space ship sat in the hot summer fields suspended from the woods that surrounded its perimeter. About fifteen miles away sat a mighty temple with a little mailbox that stood tilted at the start of the driveway. However not this entire scene was average, a trained eye would be able to through the top temple windows and see glowing neon lights; strangely and randomly flashing from the attic, as if they had no control.)_

_(Inside the temple/fourth floor)_

_Noosh: Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls of all ages, I Nooshibot Cyborg present to you a battle beyond death, the strength of two wills and one greed. A blood bath of swords and skill…_

_(Random music starts to play)_

_Noosh: I challenge you all to witness, MORTAL KOMBAT!_

_(Gong in the background)_

_Noosh: On this side we have the amazing _ _Shirai Ryu, Jubei. With a tendency to be dumber than he looks!_

_Jubei: Very funny!_

_Noosh: Oh yes very funny, I'm laughing my ass off right now!_

_(Other voice): Come on already Noosh, it's getting hot behind this curtain!_

_Noosh: Oh sorry. (clears his throat) And on the other side is a dirty mix of at least a dozen warriors, presenting the one and only Blaze jr.!_

_Blaze Jr.: (a charcoal red boy comes out behind curtain) It's about time, there's no air conditioner up here._

_Noosh: Yeah I know this was the only room my grandpa was willing to give up for our tournament._

_Jubei: A little cheap isn't he?_

_Noosh: No I don't think so; he's got a big heart._

_(At that moment stomping is heard coming up the stairs.)_

_(Banging is heard on the door.)_

_Jubei: I think your grandpa is trying to summon you._

_(Noosh runs to the door and opens it all the way to see Raiden the thunder god with his arms crossed, and looking quite upset.)_

_Noosh: Hi grandpa, what are you doin' up here in this stinky hot basement?_

_Raiden: Very funny, Noosh. I'll have you know that your lunch is ready, and that I have to talk to you boys about respecting people's property._

_Noosh: Respecting?_

_Raiden: Yes, something you are all not too familiar with._

_Jubei: Come on gramps we haven't left this room for two days._

_Raiden: (frowns) You are the one I am referring to Jubei Hasashi! I just got a call that nearly blew out my ear drum! What do you mean by peeing in Lord Shinnok's bird bath!?_

_Jubei: The birds were thirsty!_

_Raiden: Yes for real water, not polluted waste!_

_Blaze Jr.: Can we please talk downstairs; it's really hot up here._

_(Down stairs in the kitchen) _

_Liu Kang: (holding a pizza box with an empty bottle of soda on top.) What am I going to do with this? The trash is full, and Raiden is going to get pissed when he finds out I ordered this._

_(Hears Raiden coming down stairs with the boys.)_

_Liu Kang: I got it!_

_(Opens the window and throws the pizza box and empty bottle outside in someone else's yard.)_

_Liu Kang: (sits down) Hey boy's look here, Uncle Liu Kang made lunch all by an expert's hands._

_Noosh: Alright!_

_Raiden: (smiling) Very impressive Liu Kang, I believe working at Dominoes really paid off._

_Liu Kang: (sly smile) Of course it did, why wouldn't it?_

_(Knock at the door)_

_(Raiden goes to open it)_

_Raiden: (opens it to see Shinnok) Oh it's you._

_Shinnok: That's what I said when you were born._

_Raiden: What do you want?_

_Shinnok: I just came to bring your trash and throw it at you, the way you threw it in my yard._

_Raiden: (confused) What?_

_Shinnok: Don't play dumb Raiden. (hands Raiden the Dominoes box and empty bottle.)_

_Raiden: (confused still) I don't quite understand, are you saying we threw this in your yard?_

_Shinnok: I am not saying that, I mean it. I saw someone open the window and throw this out!_

_Raiden: Couldn't have! Liu Kang made pizza just now and…_

_(Two wires connect in Raiden's head.)_

_Raiden: (grits his teeth.) I am very sorry, and it won't happen again._

_Shinnok: Good, because…_

_Raiden: (slams the door) Because nothing!_

_(Raiden slowly turns to face Liu Kang and all of the boys.)_

_Raiden: (angry) So I am going to just say that you didn't learn a single damned thing at Dominoes did you?_

_Liu Kang: (nervous and scared) Do you want the truth?_

_(Raiden explodes)_

_Raiden: (lightning everywhere) I am just about tired of your stupidity Liu Kang! I've had it, you hear! Had…_

_Kitana: Raiden, watch your temper!_

_Raiden: Why!?_

_Liu Kang: Because you're just angry that your dad had to tell you off that's why._

_(Raiden looks like he's fixing to blow a gasket, but Kitana stops him.)_

_Kitana: That's enough, boys can you go into the living room and eat? I need to tell Raiden something._

_(Noosh, Jubei, and Blaze jr. leave the room.)_

_Kitana: (looks at Liu Kang) You better go to Liu Kang._

_(Liu Kang nods but walks out of the kitchen self-consciously, because Raiden's glaring at him as he does.)_

_Kitana: What is wrong with you today?_

_Raiden: Nothing, he just disappoints me sometimes. I really didn't need that Howling monkey showing up at my door._

_Kitana: Howling monkey?_

_Raiden: Shinnok, I call him that because he's got a HUGE nose._

_Kitana: His nose is not that big._

_Raiden: Whatever, I just wish Liu Kang would have better judgment. He made me look irresponsible._

_Kitana: (crosses her arms) You know that you don't mean that._

_(Raiden goes to the table and grabs a piece of pizza.)_

_Raiden: You're right, I don't. I could really care less about what the old man says._

_Kitana: Good, now I got good news to tell you._

_Raiden: Well, I sure could use some._

_Kitana: Noob called and he says Rashibot has another rice cake in the oven._

_Raiden: (an eyebrow rises) I thought there was something going on in __**my**__ upstairs bedroom the other day. By the elder gods; you'd think they were moving furniture._

_Kitana: (cheerful)Isn't it exciting?! A new baby to love and cuddle, and…_

_Raiden: Hear crying from, change diapers, and bare the fact it may be another boy._

_Kitana: (hands on her hips) Now Noosh is not that bad._

_(Noosh comes in the kitchen with Raiden's good pens up his nose, and Raiden chokes on his pizza.)_

_Noosh: Hey Kitana, grandpa check it out. I'm Lightning Pen Sailbot._

_(Raiden and Kitana look at one another.)_

_Raiden: I think I would know what I'm talking about. I practically raised two boys on my own. Liu Kang was a joker, and Kung Lao was an envious rookie._

_Kitana: Well that doesn't mean this baby will be a boy. It could be a cute little girl._

_Noosh: (confused) Cute? Baby? Girl? What are we talking about?_

_Raiden: (stands up and wipes pizza on his white pants) I think there's something we should tell you, Noosh. Good news of course._

_Kitana: (whispers in Raiden's ear) Maybe not so much for him._

_**(Lightning Pen Sailbot may not be too thrilled about sharing his living space. But the adventure is still in question. Will a giant dumpster land in Shinnok's yard, will Liu Kang plagiarize Brownie bites, and will Raiden's pants be stained? Stay tuned for more Season 2 fun. R R)**_


	2. What now?

_**What now?**_

_**(I think we have all had experience with this before. If not I am sure we are all familiar with it. R&R)**_

_(All the kombatants are sitting in the living room are either standing up or sitting on the sofa. Sitting on the middle cushion was the wide eyed Noosh.)_

_Noosh: A baby?!_

_Raiden: (exasperated) Yes, for the tenth time your parents are going to have another baby._

_Noosh: How did this happen! Why did this happen? (grabs Raidens shirt) Tell me!_

_Raiden: (takes his shirt away from Noosh) Obviously you don't know how a baby is made, do you?_

_(Noosh shakes his head with a frightened expression on his face.)_

_Raiden: (clears his throat) Let me begin by saying that when a man and a woman love each other very…_

_Cyrax: No Raiden do it the traditional way._

_(Cyrax takes two puppets, one being red and the other black, and begins to move them around.)_

_Cyrax: (fairy tale tone) When a man and a woman love each other sooo much they talk, dance, and see each other every day. Then one day the man decides to take it to a whole other level by humiliating himself to ask the woman to marry him._

_Raiden: (sarcastic) What a nice way to put it._

_Cyrax: (continues fairy tale tone) Then after the woman says yes, or if the woman says yes…_

_Raiden: (impatiently) You see Noosh the baby was made by both of your parents; but with…different priorities._

_Noosh: (nervous) Like?_

_Raiden: That will be up to your father to tell you._

_(At that moment a key is heard scraping the lock and Noob Sailbot and Rashibot enter the temple.)_

_Noob: We're home!_

_(Raiden, Cyrax, Kitana, and Liu Kang swarm the expecting couple; while the three boys still sulk on the couch.)_

_Jubei: Damn dude, that sucks. They're already replacing you, and you haven't even graduated yet._

_Blaze jr.: (pats Noosh on the shoulder) Don't worry bro. We all get forgotten eventually. All we can do is sit and enjoy the pain._

_Noosh: (angry) Enjoy the pain? What are you two morons talking about? It's war against this baby. Even if it's the last thing I do._

_Jubei: What are you going to do? Cork the little dweeb until you move out?_

_Noosh: I'm not sure; but I'll do it if I have to._

_(Noob and Rashibot walk towards the Noosh.)_

_Noob: Well son, did you hear the news?_

_Noosh: (eye twitching) Oh yes I heard the news._

_Rashibot: (concerned) What's the matter? You don't seem too happy._

_Noosh: (facing opposite direction of his parents with his arms crossed) Oh it's not that. It's just nice to know that I'm not your little sunshine anymore!_

_Blaze jr.: (eye brow raised) Little Sunshine?_

_Jubei: And I thought my nickname at home was bad._

_Blaze: What is it?_

_Jubei: (embarrassed) Jumble bear, my mother calls me that._

_(In all the places to say that nickname Jubei had to say it next to Liu Kang.)_

_Liu Kang: (smirking) Jumble bear?_

_Jubei: (turns red) Oh God._

_(Back to Noosh and his parents.)_

_Noob: We're not replacing you._

_Rashibot: We can't control what happens._

_Noosh: Well grandpa said you could. That men and women had different priorities that made a baby._

_Noob: (looks at Raiden) Oh really?_

_Raiden: Wait, what did I say?_

_Rashibot: Noosh, that's not what matters. Your father and I wanted another baby…_

_Noosh: So you could replace me, because I'm not cute anymore right?_

_Noob: (angry) No wrong. And don't speak to your mother that way. Speaking of such it's time I gave you __**the talk**__._

_Noosh: The talk? (looks at his friends) What's the talk?_

_(Noosh's friends are gone.)_

_Noob: Follow me boy._

_(Noob and Noosh go up the stairs to Noosh's room where Noob closes the door and sits next to his son.)_

_Noob: Son, its time you learned about life…_

_(Shinnoks lawn mower starts up.)_

_(Noob and Noosh are talking in which Noob points between his legs while Noosh's eyes get huge.)_

_(While Shinnok is mowing his grass Raiden comes outside to water his Bonzai trees. While mowing the edge of his yard Shinnok purposely mows over a piece a trash that goes into Raiden's yard.)_

_Raiden: (frowns) I saw that!_

_Shinnok: Oh, I'm so afraid. Lampshade man is going to get angry._

_Raiden: I'll have you know mother Hurricane got me this hat. Unlike your perverted looking crown._

_Shinnok: (offended) Excuse me?_

_Raiden: You heard me. You dirty, dirty man._

_Shinnok: (clenching his teeth) Stop that._

_Raiden: (sarcastic) Oh my, I had no idea you still had teeth. You'd think with how many times you actually brush that you would have dentures._

_Shinnok: (pissed) Stop it!_

_Raiden: (whispering) And by the way your breath smells like horse chips._

_Shinnok: Shut up!_

_(Shinnok looks around and points out flaws in Raiden's yard.)_

_Shinnok: You think I'm weird look at that! Who has garden gnomes anymore!?_

_Raiden: (offended) That is not mine. That is Liu Kang's._

_Shinnok: Oh I'm sure it is. As well as those flamingo's that you got next to the door._

_Raiden: Those are Kitana's! And you're judging my style. Get a load of yours. _

_(Points at Shinnok's yard.)_

_Raiden: Your house has palm trees at the front. Where do you think we are, California?! And that mailbox looks so wrong!_

_Shinnok: (In Raiden's face) It's a fish!_

_Raiden: (In Shinnok's face) Oh like you have the time to fish!_

_(They both continue to bicker loudly, saying things that are enough to make Bigfoot roll in his grave.)_

_Continued inside_

_Noob: And so you see son that is how a boy is a man._

_(Noosh at that moment doesn't seem to really care considering that he just heard the scariest legend known to man)_

_Noob: Son?_

_(Waves his hand in Noosh's face. The only thing he says is a whimper.)_

_Noob: Nooshibot?_

_Noob: uuuugggghhh…._

_(Down below outside in the grass you can see Raiden beating Shinnok with a rake, while Shinnok tackles his legs and knocks him to the ground. They are rolling in the grass, leaving grass stains on each others clothes, and losing both of their hats.)_

_Raiden: (gets Shinnok's hat) _

_Shinnok: (hair all over the place) What are you doing?!_

_(Raiden throws the red hat in the road while an eighteen wheeler is making its way down the road.)_

_Raiden: (hair wild and cheering the large truck) Go baby go!_

_(The truck runs over the hat and Raiden cheers while Shinnok just lies on the ground, devastated.)_

_Raiden: Yes, that's what I'm talking about!_

_(Back inside) _

_Rashibot: Are you sure we should've told him? He's acting traumatized._

_Noob: He'll be okay. It'll pass over eventually…_

_(Sees Noosh watching TV. wide eyed and stressed out.)_

_Noob: Hopefully._

_(Hey he did want to know how it happened. Stay tuned for more humor and adventure. R R)_


End file.
